Mi cita con Sarada Uchiha
by daniela hervar
Summary: Febrero mes del amor... Tras arruinar su primera cita, Boruto espera reivindicarse y con ayuda de sus amigos, planea la tan ansiada cita perfecta para su amada pelinegra. Continuacion del OS "Platica de hombre a hombre"
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola queridos lectores :D..., D: no me golpeen!

Si, si, si, estoy apenadisima con ustedes y si, si conozco la pena y la vergüenza u_u lo siento en serio por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero me han pasado tantas cosas que bueno les cuento al final.

Doy las gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron su review, su favorite y follow a mis Os anteriores, mostrandome su aceptacion a un trabajo tan arriesgado que publique en fin de año, gracias n_n sin mas por el momento les dejo los discraimers.

Resumen: Febrero mes del amor... Tras arruinar su primera cita, Boruto espera reivindicarse y con ayuda de sus amigos, planea la tan ansiada cita perfecta para su amada pelinegra. Continuacion del OS "Platica de hombre a hombre"

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto mas troleador que mi conexion chafa de internet :V (ultimamente falla mucho)

¡ENJOY!

 **Mi cita con Sadara Uchiha.**

 **Cap 1. Fallo.**

-¡Sasuke-kun basta!-

-Y no quiero verte cerca de ese, de ese... mini dobe-

-Vamos tranquilizate Sasuke-kun-

-S-si sensei, so-solo fue un accidente-ttebasa-

-¡Largo de mi casa!-

-¡Papá!-

Sasuke-sensei activó su sharigan y sali despavorido del hogar Uchiha-Haruno.

Era oficial. Mi primera cita con Sarada-chan había sido un asco.

Cabizbajo, me dirigi a mi casa.

"¡Genial! Y yo que queria pedirle que fuera mi novia, ahora tendre suerte si me vuelve a dirigir la palabra" pense mientras llegaba a la puerta de mi hogar.

-¡Estoy en casa-ttebasa!- dije mientras encendia las luces principales de la sala pues se encontraba a media luz, nada bien iluminada.

-Este oso quiere su miel Hina-chan- alcance a escuchar, mis ojos se agrandaron mientras un rubor intenso cubria mis mejillas y mi boca se desencajaba quedandome en shock. Mi padre llevaba una cabeza y piel de oso al estilo jefe indio, mamá solo llevaba una diadema con orejitas de oso y unos guantesitos que asemejaban garras.

-¡Kyaaa!- mamá gritó y tomó la tunica de Hokague de papá cubriendose con ella para después colocarse detras de él a manera de muro, mi padre solo agarró el mandil de mamá y se lo ató a la cintura quedando como un taparrabos impovisado.

-Pe-pense que llegarias tarde-ttebayo- dijo mi padre en un intento por olvidar la embarazosa escena.

-Y yo pense que Sasuke-sensei estaria de mision-ttebasa- murmure encogiendome de hombros.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el estupido viejo tras no entender lo que murmure.

-¡Nada! ¡Me voy a mi habitacion!, por cierto, pense que digiste que mamá oso y papá oso se iban a un hotel-ttebasa, y no queremos mas ositos, jefe oso- vi como mi padre se puso rojo y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, subi directo a mi cuarto, cerre de un portazo y me tire a la cama maldiciendo mi suerte.

-¡Alguien mateme!- berré poniendo una almohada sobre mi cabeza.

Recorde todo lo pasado durante el día.

Primero, mi padre y su estupida platica de hombre a hombre.

Segundo, enterarme que el estupido de Inojin pervierte a mi hermanita.

Tercero, pensamientos subidos de tono que me hicieron sentirme incomodo.

Cuarto, los genes Uzumaki entrando en acción poniendome nervioso y haciendome hacer y decir idioteces frente a Sarada-chan

Quinto, Sasuke-sensei encontrandonos en una situacion un poco comprometedora tras caer encima de Sarada; porque soy tan torpe que en vez de tomar su mano tropece dejando mi rostro enterrado en el pecho de Sarada-chan, intente quitarme de encima de ella y creo le toque una bubi, pero no lo tengo muy claro porque Sasuke-sensei me tomo de la ropa y me sacudió tan fuerte que senti mi cerebro licuarse dentro de mi cabeza.

Solte un bufido y me acomode en la cama.

"Y ahora, ¿qué hago?" Fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

 **Fin del cap. (Sí, me quedo super corto)**

 _Gracias por leer :D_

Un review seria lindo de su parte

Pues les comento, que mi vida ha cambiado :3 ya no estoy en biblioteca, ahora estoy frente a grupo, mis alumnos son de quinto grado de primaria y eso demanda mas tiempo, por eso tengo reducido mi horario de escritura, por otra parte, :3 :3 (n.n) estoy embarazada... este seria mi segundo hijo o hija, estoy muy feliz, pero tambien eh estado enferma y como algunos sabran una embarazada no puede tomar muchos medicamentos, por no decir que nada de medicamentos, me vi muy mala y ademas llevo un mes con ascos :s es horribibibile

Regresando al fic, solo seran cuatro caps :3 en serio espero que les gusten les dejo el cap uno y dentro de poco el dos, espero tener loa otroa dos antes de terminar febrero :3

De nuevo gracias por leer.

Deja tu review, torta de barda, bomba molotov, isotopo radioactivo, kinder sorpresa o unos ricos taquitos

Nos estamos leyendo

Babye ttebayo

PD. Publico de mi celular y no puedo editar descentemente, asi que cualquier error haganmelo saber y algun día tal vez lo corrija xD

Fecha de publicacion quince de febrero del 2016


	2. Cap 2 Corran por su vida

Hola, hola :D

Lo prometido es deuda, aqui la conti :3 espero les guste.

Gracias por los reviews ( **chibieiki, akime maxwel, shilany, Dii-Hime** )y los follows, asi como los favorites dados a esta historia :) ustedes me animan a seguir buscando locas ideas y plasmarlas aqui :D sin mas les dejo los discraimers correspondientes.

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto, super heroe que se columpea en su telaraña... okay okay ese es spiderman, u.u no la dejan a una volar su imaginación.

¡ENJOY!

 **Cap2. Corran por su vida.**

La mañana resplandecia hermosa sobre Konoha los niños reían y todos eran felices, todos excepto Boruto Uzumaki que caminaba, con cara de pocos amigos, rumbo a la Torre Hokague para entregar un informe tras regresar de una misión de tres días.

Subio las escaleras junto con Shikadai e Inojin hasta el despacho del Hokague, tocó la puerta y entro luego de escuchar la indicación.

Dentro de la oficina estaba su padre y Sasuke Uchiha, los ojos del azabache se clavaron en él como filosas dagas incandecentes y un escalofrio lo recorrió haciendole encoger de hombros. El Hokague disimuló una risa fingiendo que se rascaba la nariz, el Uchiha volveo a ver a su amigo de la misma manera que al rubio menor.

-Hokague-sama, la misión fue todo un exito- habló Shikadai -el templo del país de las olas esta en recostruccion, el traslado de la sacerdotisa y los bienes del lugar pasó sin contratiempos ni incidentes-

-Dejaremos el reporte escrito a Shikamaru-san- dijo Inojin

-¿Algo que quieras contarnos Boruto?- preguntó el dueño del sharingan.

Boruto dio un respingo y observó a Inojin este le suplicaba con los ojos que guardara silencio, el uzumaki volteo a mirar otro lado y fruncio aun mas el ceño.

-Pueees solo fue una discusion entre Inojin y Boruto, que dio lugar a una pequeña pelea- respondió Shikadai tras el silencio incomodo que se formo en la oficina.

-Bueno una pelea entre amigos no es nada malo-ttebayo, ¿eh Sasuke?- dijo Naruto con una de sus tipicas sonrisas.

-¡Ese Baka no es mi amigo-ttebasa!- soltó el joven Uzumaki en un grito.

-Vamos Boruto, estas siendo irracional- contestó Inojin.

-¿Irracional?... Irracional mi padre cuando come ramen, ¡yo no soy irracional al decirte tus verdades rubio oxigenado-dattebasa!- volvio a gritar Boruto.

-Ya casense- murmuró Shikadai mientras sobaba su tabique con los dedos pulgar e indice.

-¿cómo me dijiste? Tú, tú, tú, niñito de papá- soltó el palido.

-¡Imitacion de Picasso-ttebasa!-

-¡Kage bunshin del Nanadaime!-

-¡Edo tensei de la cuarta guerra!-

-¡Pervetido reprimido!-

Toda la discusion pasaba frente a los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto los cuales solo se limitaban a voltear la mirada de un chico al otro.

-Yo no soy un pervertido, tu eres el pervertidor de hermanitas, ¡Por Dios Himawari-chan apenas va a cumplir quince años! ¡Pedofilo de mierda!- soltó exasperado el Uzumaki menor.

-¿Qué? ¿Por quien carajos me tomas? Yo respeto a mi Hime-chan como el tesoro mas grande del mundo, no soy como tu que manoseas a Sarada a la primera oportunidad que tienes, que tampoco es como si ella se resistiera mucho... bueno en todo caso, mi Hime seria la pervertida, yo solo me dejo querer- finalizó el rubio de piel palida.

-Que problematico- dijo Shikadai mientras se dirijia hacia la puerta de salida.

.

.

.

3, 2, 1

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron al unisono los adultos del lugar.

Boruto e Inojin quedaron petrificados, habían olvidado el lugar en donde estaban y frente a quienes estaban.

-¿Chicos?- interrumpió el de coleta alta.

-¿Si?- contestaron los jovenes rubios, con el sudor escurriendoles por la frente.

-Corran por sus vidas-

Ambos jovenes en problemas salieron disparados por la ventana, Inojin creó un ave de tinta que voló hasta perderse en el horizonte. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que paso pero ambos rubios tuvieron que comer por una semana usando una pajilla.

Días después ya recuperados, los chicos se encontraron en el restaurant de hamburguesas donde se reunian de vez en cuando.

-¿Inojin?-

-Sí Boruto- respondió el nombrado.

-Cuida de mi hermanita-ttebasa- dijo el Uzumaki haciendo un puchero.

-¡Oh cuñadito! ¡La cuidare con mi vida!- e Inojin que la mayoria de las veces era serio, lo dijo tan alegre que que podria ser la version masculina de Ino Yamanaka.

-No abuses de tu suerte pelos de muñeca- contestó a regañadientes el rubio del rasengan.

-¡Aahh! ¡Tenias que cagarla oxigenado de mierda!- gritó Inojin.

-¡Callate zombie de la cuarta guerra!-

-¡Baboso come ramen!-

-¡Tarado garabatero!-

-¡Doobee!-

-¡Teeeemeee!-

-que problematico- dijo Shikadai tras soltar un suspiro y darle una mordida a su hambueguesa con toda la calma del mundo.

 **Fin del cap matón xD**

 _Gracias por leer :3_

Ustedes tienen voz y voto, les gustaria lemon en esta historia? Realmente no tengo planeado ponerle lemon, pero si ustedes quieren que agregue alguna escena aun estan a tiempo de decirme :3 el siguiente cap lo titule, "Cap 3. S.O.S., Planemos la cita perfecta" Solo dejen en su comentario si quieren o no el lemon y de que pareja y yo vere como acomodarlo a la historia :3

De nuevo gracias por sus follows, reviews y favorites. Dii-Hime amiga linda :3 estamos conetadas xD ai tu publicas drabbles yo publico algo similar y sin ponernis de acuerdo.

 _Nos estamos leyendo_

 _Babye ttebayo._

PD. Publico de mi celular y no puedo editar descentemente, asi que cualquier error haganmelo saber y algun día tal vez lo corrija xD

Fecha de publicacion: 16 de feb del 2016


	3. Cap3 SOS Planeemos la cita perfecta

Hola, hola :D

Aqui le dejo el cap tres de esta historia... sin comentarios, solo agradecimientos :3 a todos los que dejaron follow, favorite y review en esta hiatoria y en mis otros Os como el de Eureka :3, si no lo han leido se los recomiendo, me quedo muy lindo :D

Bueno ya no me prolongo, nos leemos al final.

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto estudiante de segundo de secundaria que junto a sus amigas y su gata Luna se transforma en Sailor Moon... :V okay no, esa es Serena o Usagi xD

¡ENJOY!

Cap 3. SOS, Planeemos la cita perfecta.

Estaba perdido. PERDIDO con letras mayúsculas neon resplandeciendo sobre sus rubios y alborotados cabellos.

Boruto se daba de topes contra la mesa del restaurat de hamburguesas donde siempre se reunia con sus amigos.

-Si sigues asi nos cobraran la mesa- dijo Shikadai con su ya acostumbrado tono perezoso.

-Tú no lo entiendes, estoy perdido-dattebasa- respondió el Uzumaki.

-¿Porque simplemente no vas hablas con ella y le pides salir de nuevo?- dijó el de coleta alta como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Yo no puedo ir simplemente y decirle...- "¿o si puedo?" pensó Boruto antes de seguir hablando -bueno y aunque le dijera, ¿cómo hago para no meter la pata de nuevo?-

-Eso no lo se, ¿quién crees que soy? ¿La revista Konoha Girls?- alegó el pelinegro.

-Sarada no es tan insensible como parece Boruto- habló esta vez una morena de cuerpo voluptuoso (mas bien rellenito).

-No es eso Chouchou, esa mujer me pone totalmente idiota- dijo el rubio revolviendose los cabellos con desespero.

-¡Oye! No culpes a mi amiga de tu estado natural Uzumaki- reprochó la morena -además estoy segura que ella se ha de poner igual de nerviosa, solo que logra aparentar indiferencia con ese gesto heredado de Sasuke-san-

El ojiazul soltó un sonoro y deprimente suspiro y la Akimichi continuo hablando.

-de todas formas, no ganas nada con lamentarte, no te des por vencido, deberias seguir el consejo de Shikadai que por algo es un genio- finalizó la chica.

-¡Aaaah! ¡¿Qué haagoooo?!- berreó Boruto desanimado.

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

Después de la platica "motivacional" dada por Chouchou, donde la motivacion era "Habla con Sarada y pidele otra cita o estrellare mi puño gigante contra tu cara de idiota". Boruto caminaba por la aldea en busca de la pelinegra dueña de sus supiros y vaya que ese día había suspirado demasiado por su causa.

La buscó por todos los lugares que solia frecuentar la chica, caminó frente a un parque, se detuvó a observarlo: vacio. No podía ir a su casa, seguro su sensei lo destriparia, seria Uzumaki muerto y adios a la atractiva descendencia del Yondaime.

Se giró derrotado para irse a su hogar y justo frente a él venia Sarada trotando y levantando la mano para llamar su atención.

-¡Ei, Boruto!- habló la Uchiha mientras llegaba al lado del rubio -dijo Chouchou que me buscabas para algo importante-

-Sí, bueno, yo, amm...- balbuceó nervioso el chico.

-Este parque es muy tranquilo, camina conmigo ¿sí?- dijo lo pelinegra con una sonrisa parecida a las de Sakura.

Minutos después...

-Nunca había venido a esta hora al parque- habló la chica observando el horizonte por donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Tal vez seria mejor que nos sentemos a observarlo-ttebasa- dijo ya mas tranquilo Boruto mientras señalaba el atardecer.

Ambos se sentaron sobre el cespet bajo un árbol de sakuras en flor, el silencio reinó en el lugar, pero era un silencio comodo. Boruto volteaba de reojo a ver a Sarada a la que los ultimos rayos del sol bañaban su rostro y hacian brillar su cabello, haciendo tragar dificultosamente al rubio por la hermosa imagen.

-Sarada, yo...- rompió el silencio el ojiazul.

-¿Si Boruto?- contesto Sarada.

-Bueno yo me preguntaba si... si quisieras salir conmigo este fin de semana-dattebasa- dijo el rubio ligeramente sonrojado y volteando a mirar otro lado.

-Yo, no puedo- contestó la Uchiha descolocando completamente al chico -no puedo este fin de semana, saldre a entrenar con mi padre y no podemos posponerlo porque después se irá a una misión de tres semanas- continuó -pero el martes estare disponible, además yo queria pedirte una disculpa por lo de la vez pasada, aveces mi padre puede ser tan "intenso"-

-Sa Sadara-chan, soy yo quien deberia pedirte una disculpa por arruinarlo todo, aveces mi corazón late tan rápido que no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que ponerme nervioso y...- Boruto se callo de golpe sabiendo que dijo mas de lo que deberia. Sarada guardó silencio y solo lo veió sorprendida, mientras él apretaba los labios un tanto incomodo por sus palabras, pero no apartó la mirada de la chica.

Ambos conectaron su mirada y se perdieron del mundo a su alrededor quedando en una pequeña y perfecta burbuja. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un dulce beso, que aunque al principio el contacto de sus labios fue un poco torpe poco después comenzaron a moverse en completa armonia. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, tanto que ambos chicos se recostaron sobre el pasto y comenzaban a acariciarse sobre la ropa. El rubio metió las manos entre las ropas de la joven y las subió tocando la suave piel de su espalda. Sarada no se quedó atras y separandose un poco bajó el cierre de la chaqueta del chico y la jaló hacia atras sacandosela al rubio y dejandola caer por algun sitio; Boruto observaba embelesado como la pelinegra comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa hasta dejarla completamente abierta.

Ambos se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez era un beso pasional, donde sus lenguas se encontraban, enredaban y frotaban al igual que sus cuerpos, despúes de girar un poco sobre el pasto, la chica había quedadó aprisionada por el cuerpo del rubio.

El deseo era abrazador, Sarada por instinto movió las caderas rosando su sexo con el del ojiazul, Boruto ahogó un gruñido y la pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior, volvieron a besarse y frotarse uno contra el otro.

Boruto juró haber escuchado unos suaves gemidos femeninos y entonces reaccionó, como era posible escuchar gemidos si ninguno de los dos se había separado del beso ni para respirar.

El pequeño gemido se volvió a escuchar y ambos jovenes se separaron rápidamente, viendose sorprendidos, guardaron silencio y el ruido vino de nuevo. Con curiosidad Sarada y Boruto se acercaron al lugar de donde provenia el sonido y justo atras de unos grandes arbustos se encontraba una pareja.

La chica estaba sentada arriba del chico con una pierna a cada lado, mientras el chico estaba tumbado en el pasto y tenía sus brazos extendidos a los lados con las manos en puños como obligandose a controlarse.

-No, no Hime-chan, se se se lo prometi a tu padre y a, y a, y a tu hermano- hablaba entrecortado un chico rubio platinado.

-Bueno tu lo premetiste, pero yo no Ino-kun- le respondió una chica de cabellos negros azulados con tono de voz picaro y sensual.

Himawari movió un poco sus caderas rozando asi ambos sexos.

-Mmmm- casi gruñó el chico.

-Aaah- la chica soltó otro suave gemido -lo hemos hecho ya tantas veces, no me lo niegues ahora que ya no puedo estar sin ti- dijo suplicante la peliazul y comenzo a moverse mas rápido.

-Pe pe pero no hemos llegado mas alla de esto- dijo jadeante Inojin.

-Lo se, solo ¡aah!... dejame sentirte aunque sea de esta manera- respondió la chica para después morderse el labio inferior intensificando el movimiento. Inojin perdió el poco control que tenía y poco a poco subió sus manos hasta el exquisito cuerpo de su novia, pero justo antes de lograr siquiera una caricia...

-¡Uzukami Himawari!- gritó un rubio con dos marcas en sus mejillas.

-O o ¡oni-chan!-

La pareja fue atrapada infraganti, Inojin bajó a la ojiazul de encima de él, la chica se paró de inmediato como si fuera un resorte y el palido se levantó colocandose atras de la joven, todo a una velocidad comparada con la del Yondaime Hokague.

-¡Tú, mal amigo!- Boruto señalo a Inojin con el dedo -¡Uzumaki Himawari, ya veras cuando lleguemos a casa ttebasa!- exclamó.

-¡Oni-chan calmate! No es para tanto, no se lo diras a oto-chan ¿o sí?- preguntó un poco asustada mientras Inojin se ponia palido y azul.

-¡Oh! ¡claro que se lo dire dattebasa!- afirmó Boruto.

-¡¿A si?! Pues, pues, pues entonces yo, entonces yo...- dijó la peliazul buscando una manera de defenderse, hasta que observo el estado de Sarada; la chica estaba un poco despeinada, sonrojada, sus labios se veian rosados y ligeramente inchados, ademas de que su blusa seguia abierta dejando ver un poco el sujetador -Entonces creo que tendre que visitar al tío Sasuke y la tía Sakura y tal vez le platique sobre esta simpatica anecdota- dijó sonriendo burlona y retadoramente.

El Uzumaki se puso palido y volteo a ver a Sarada que estaba muy sonrojada y se empezaba a abotonar la blusa.

Bufó molesto, su hermanita podia ser cruel en ocasiones y no dudaria en vengarce llendole con el chisme al Uchiha mayor

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

Luego de acompañar a Sarada a su casa y salir casi corriendo de ahi antes de que lo viera su sensei, caminó por las calles de la aldea hacia su casa.

Bufó molesto, Himawari siempre se salia con la suya.

-¿Tan mal te fue?- escucho preguntar a ChouChou la cual venia casi arrastando a un peresoso Shikadai -anda dime, no me dejes con la duda, mas te vale haberla invitado a salir sino ya sabes lo que te espera- amenazó la morena.

-Saldremos el martes- respondió Boruto un tanto serio.

-Entonces, ¿Porque esa cara?- preguntó Shikadai -vaya que eres problematico, primero estabas frustrado porque querias otra cita con Sarada y ahora que la tienes pareces molesto-

-Mas te vale no haber hecho nada malo a mi amiga, ¡Oiste Boruto!- interrumpió la Akimichi.

-No es eso, Sarada-chan y yo estamos perfectamente- "con todo y que nos interrumpieron" pensó y soltó un suspiro -es solo que Himawari siempre se sale con la suya-

-¡Ah ya veo!- expresó el pelinegro -Exactamente, ¿donde estuviste con Sarada?-

-Paseamos por un parque a unas cuadras de aqui- respondió con fastidio.

-¡Oh! El parque de los cerezos, jaja entonces te encontraste con Inojin y Himawari jaja- dijo la chica divertida.

-Hmmp-

-¡Vamos Boruto! Ellos ya son novios y aunque tengan solo unas semanas de serlo, llevan mas de dos años viendose en ese parque- esa declaracion por parte de ChouChou lo dejó estupefacto.

-No te preocupes, hace apenas unos meses Inojin se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de tu hermana y le costo unos cuantos mas aclarar los suyos- aclaró Shikadai.

-Para lo que sea que este pensando tu pervertida mente Boruto, Inojin a diferencia tuya es un chico muy tierno o piensas que Sarada no me ha contado lo hiperactivas que son tus manos- dijo la morena en tono burlon que hizo sonrojar a Boruto fuertemente -Bueno, cambiemos de tema, dices que tendran su cita el martes, ¿oiste Shikadai?, eso solo nos deja cuatro días para organizar todo-

-¿Nos?, me suena a manada- respondió el de coleta alta.

-Claro, tu eres el estratega de mente brillante, perezosa, pero brillante, asi que mas te vale que mi amiga tenga novio para cuando termine esa cita, ¿entendiste tu tambien Boruto?- dijo con un tono amenazante blandiendo su puño en direccion al rubio.

-Esto sera problematico-

Y después de varias amenazas por parte de ChouChou, varios problematicos de parte de Shikadai y muchos suspiros de Boruto, lograron ponerse de acuerdo de que ese día no planearían nada.

Asi Boruto dio fin a otro día y esperaria ansioso a que llegara el día de su cita con su amada pelinegra.

Fin del cap

Gracias por leer

Espero les haya gustado el cap, la verdad lo tenia guardado desde hace mucho hasta la escena de Himawari saliendose con la suya xP pero no había podido darle una terminacion al cap :3

Ya viene el desenlace y no estoy segura si poner lemon o no, además nose si les gustaria que agregara una escena NaruHina o mas de InoHima :3

Tambien les quiero pedir una disculpa, se supone que este fic lo escribiria en febrero, pero me vi afectada de mi salud e tenido un embarazo con muchos achaques, eso quiere decir que eh tenido muchas molestias propias del embarazo, con decirles que aun tengo ascos y ya tengo cuatro meses asi que mi salud no es la optima. Lo se es un triste pretexto, pero prometo... bueno mejor no prometo, solo procurare actualizar en cuanto pueda :3

Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.

Nos estamos leyendo

Babye ttebayo

PD. Escribo desde mi cel, asi que disculpen los errores de ortografias y si leen incoherencias haganmelo saber porfa.

Publicado el 02 de abril del 2016.


End file.
